legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Revolver Ocelot
"I am Revolver Ocelot, but your mama knows me as Funk Master McGee!" - Ocelot being a complete dumbass to Colonel Dolph and Sergei Gurlukovich. Revolver Ocelot is a character from the Metal Gear Universe. He is the ultimate mastermind of video games even more so than Albert Wesker. While many doubt this, He has actually succeeded in his goal in the end so dying was not a setback to him. He is a triple agent running his activities working with many people and betraying for is plans. He has worked with the Patriots, Liquid Snake, Solidius Snake, Colonel Vorgin and others and he has back-stabbed them all. It was revealed in MGS 4 that he was on Snake's side all along in a way and before he died he claimed Snake was pretty good like he said to Big Boss years back. He was brought back by Slade and Revolver Ocelot worked to insure his master's agenda and to claim his worthy opponent Big Boss who he reunited with at Slade's wedding. Ocelot is seen as brilliant and would be a great addition to villains teams like the Children of Megatron with his schemes, but since they didn't involve his goal he didn't join. He did join Slade for this though. He is extremely skilled at torture and using revolvers. Although he likes torture, he doesn't like nuclear weapons as he actually begged Vorgin not to launch nukes. Ocelot was working against Volgin like his other workers under the codename of A.D.A.M Ocelot while a member of Slade's Team also assists his friend Big Boss in many actions. Ocelot is currently keeping an eye on the Scorpion Squad ready to help them out or report back to Big Boss when danger starts happening. Ocelot wanting Quan Chi defeated decided to make sure Scorpion was ready so he watched him and was going to help him out. But Scorpion met people along the way and they aided him greatly. Seeing how powerful Scorpion and his allies were he decided to just watch how it turned out. Ocelot like Big Boss was once a member of the Patriots, though he left them in secret for EVA and Big Boss. The entire Metal Gear Solid series was just a plan of Ocelot getting Big Boss's remains. Ocelot also was the one of two people responsive for rescuing Lizbeth when she used as a child solider as during that time he made it clear he wasn't helping the Patriots anymore Ocelot was next seen at Slade's Castle where he greeted Slade and gave him his info Slade asked for. He met Ciel regarding she is the creator of what the heroes are looking for. Ocelot joins forces with Slade, Bender and Hiccup to defeat Malefor, Darkseid and Dr. Weil. Alongside Slade's other members Ocelot finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Ocelot alongside HIM, Dr.Doom, Mojo, Bowser, Hades, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord. Quotes "If my finger so much as twitches, this entire tanker goes down faster than a Naruto AMV!"' '- Ocelot holding the. "Lizbeth? Hm...can't say that I know her. As a matter of fact, I rescued her from the Patriots when she was a kid. Now she's one tough son of a bitch and has the biggest balls in history."' '-''' '''Ocelot telling about the child soldier Lizbeth. Gallery 250px-Ocelot old.jpg 250px-Ocelot (Twin Snakes).jpg Snapshot 8 (11-11-2012 6-21 AM).png dvfsvvffsdfdf.jpg Category:Characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Honorable Villains Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:True Neutral Category:Likable villains Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Double Agent Category:True Heroes Category:Major Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Badass Normal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gun Users Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ikuya Sawaki Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patric Zimmerman Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Villains who have Justifiable Motives